memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Dreon VII
engages Orion Syndicate forces attacking Dreon VII in 2409. | system = | class = Class M | quadrant = Alpha | location = 16.77 s from Deep Space 9 | affiliation = Third Republic of Bajor United Federation of Planets | image2 = | caption2 = }} Dreon VII, catalog name Gamma Rolor 324 VII, was a Class M planet settled in 2371 by the Third Republic of Bajor with assistance from the Federation. It had no native sapient life. Planetary features Cities and regions * Tholis History Discovery The Gamma Rolor 324 system, consisting of nine planets, a , and a , was detected by astronomers based out of the in 2137. Over the course of sixteen months seven planets were detected by the . The system was visited by the on a charting mission in 2347, which located two more planets that the UNC-CH astronomers had missed. Gamma Rolor 324 VII was noted to be Class M and marked as a possibility for a Federation colony, but rising hostilities with the nearby Cardassian Union forced all plans to be put on hold indefinitely. Settlement The Cardassian Union's left the Bajoran homeworld in ruins with much of its natural resources depleted. After the Cardassians withdrew in 2369 Federation aid shipments initially proved sufficient to keep the Bajorans alive, but as the Republic of Bajor established itself Bajoran nationalists in the began to push for greater autonomy from the Federation. To that end they introduced legislation to fund the creation of Bajor's first offworld colony. While opposed to the Bajoran Nationalist Party in principle (in part because of their ties to the ), Commander Benjamin Sisko and Major Kira Nerys, respectively the CO and first officer of Deep Space 9, agreed that Bajor needed to improve its self-sufficiency. They privately suggested to their allies in the Council of Ministers that they should try to co-opt the Offworld Settlement Act, with the promise that Starfleet would help them settle and keep any planet they selected. They located Gamma Rolor 324 VII in Memory Alpha's records, and Sisko convinced Starfleet Command to sign off on the deal. The irony was not lost on the Nationalists but they recognized that they had been outmaneuvered, and the legislation was passed unanimously in April 2371. Gamma Rolor 324 was renamed "Dreon" after a word meaning "rebirth", and the and delivered the first load of 2,000 Bajoran settlers in September. Over the next several years the colony would establish itself and begin funneling resources including metal ores back to Bajor. Among the captains making the run was Kasidy Yates, skipper of the . ( ) Later events Due to Bajor's with the Dominion and its lack of strategic significance, Dreon VII was left untouched by the Dominion War. By 2409 Dreon VII had a population of 768,000. The colony was attacked in December of that year by forces of the Orion Syndicate. Upon receiving a garbled distress signal, Admiral Anthony Marconi ordered the , , and to respond. The Bajor arrived first and eliminated several warships raiding the outlying village of Tholis. Captain Kanril Eleya then beamed down to defeat their ground parties. The Dax and Amaterasu arrived later, and the Dax assisted in recovery efforts while the Bajor and Amaterasu were re-tasked to join up with the Marduk Carrier Battle Group and avenge the attack. ( ) External links Category:Alpha Quadrant Category:Planets